Missing You
by Kaaatttsss
Summary: Edward left like he did in New Moon. Bella never became 'suicidal'. She never found Jake. Instead, she found a lovely singing voice. And now, she's famous all over North America. So is it really a surprise when the Cullen's see her on TV? Read and Review!
1. EPOV Much Music

**Yesss. A story! I usually don't write stories, it's pretty much a boredom bustah.  
Anyway, This songfic-ish.  
Long story short: Edward went buhbye, he comes back 10 years later and finds Bella's grave, mourns for her for 20 years, and then sees her on TV.**

**Excuse my horrible grammar, I'm Beta-less.**

**DISCLAIMAAH : Twilight? New Moon? Eclipse? Edward? Bella? Alice? Snaaap. I can't find it in the files of the stuff I own. Meaning, It's not mine. [neitherismuchmusic.**

**Sorry. I'm in a wee bit hyper mood. So I might type like an idiot in my A/Ns. but never in my stories. Unless I want the person to talk that way. (:**

* * *

Thirty years. Three hundred sixty months. One thousand five hundred sixty days since that day I left my Bella in the woods. 

If everything went as I wanted it to go for her, she would be forty-eight years old today. She would be married, and have children to take care of.

But no.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_[20 years ago._

_We were visiting Forks again. I was excited. Maybe I could see Bella again. Of course, I wouldn't show myself, but it may help my __unbeating__ heart a bit._

_We stopped at a local park, to hunt so we could handle our control better. With Bella's amazing scent, we would need to take as many precautions as we could._

_I had enough blood, enough for control. I ran around a little, waiting for the other to finish. _

_And that's when I saw it. __No, not the cemetery.__No, not the tombstone that __beared__ Chief Swan's name, but the one beside it._Isabella Marie Swan

_No. No, no, no, no! She was supposed to live a human life. She wasn't supposed to die! _

_And that's when I broke down. I cried tearless sobs._

_Alice and Jasper found me about a minute later. They tried. __Tried to help me feel better.__ But that was rather hard, when they themselves were feeling rather down._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

I sat in the family room, in front of the TV. We were currently residing in Vancouver, a Canadian city just north of Washington.

My brothers and sisters were sitting around me, watching a music channel, Much Music. I used to watch that show, to mock the music that was currently 'in'. Music. Something I wanted NOTHING to do with for the last twenty years.

I tried blocking the sound out, but it didn't help.

The most beautiful voice came out of the television.

_"My debut CD, Missing __You__, was inspired by this lovely family I met, not too long ago."_

An angel's voice.

I looked at Alice. Her eyes were as large as plates. I guess she didn't see this coming.

I looked at my other siblings. They had similar expressions. Rosalie's expression was more surprised than anyone else's. She finally realized how much I needed her. AFTER she died. Well, supposedly died.

I looked into the eyes of the angel on TV.

_Topaz._

My Bella, was a vampire.

I watched the TV intently, as did the others.

_"So I heard that you would be singing one of your songs for us today?"_

_"Oh definitely!"_

_"Great!" _The reporter turned to the camera. _"When we come back, __Isabella __here__ will do us the __honor__ of singing her first single, __One In A Million__. Stay tuned!" _She smiled, and an advertisement for a new car came on.

"BELLAAAAA!" Shrieked Alice, jumping off of Jasper's lap. "Oh my Carlisle! We HAVE to see her!"

They looked at me.

I thought about it.

I looked into my siblings' thoughts.

_OH MY CARLISLE! OH MY CARLISLE!_ Typical Alice.

_Whoa. I feel all this happiness, love, anger as if someone shot it at me. Edward, if you're reading my thoughts again, CALM DOWN! _Jasper.

_Oh look, Edward, your human. __Er__, vampire. _Rosalie.

_MY LITTLE SISTER! _Emmett's thoughts made him sound as excited as Alice was.

I sighed. "Where is she now?" I asked Alice.

"Much Music Headquarters. Toronto." She replied. "She'll be there for the rest of the week. She has one or two concerts, then another appearance at Much Music later in the week."

"Let's go to one of her concerts!" Emmett yelled out.

"Be quiet! She's back on!" Jasper said, pulling Alice back onto his lap.

I rolled my eyes, and turned to see Bella holding a mic, with a band behind her.

_How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true_

_You idiot! She's talking about you. And I know you're denying it. _Alice thought to me.

_I know Alice is calling you an idiot for leaving. I agree with her. And stop feeling guilty! _Jasper thought at me, right after Alice shut uped.

I made an attempt to calm myself down, as the song continued.

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy _

They say that good things take time  
But really great things  
Happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it  
_You're one in a million_

_If Jasper and Alice were right, then she just said that I was one in a million. _I thought to myself.

_WE ARE RIGHT! _Alice thought to me.

That pixie-like girl always leaves me to think if I was the only one that was a mind reader in the family.

_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
That weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one_

The last line left me to give a small chuckle. The stumbling thoughts were truer than most people would've thought.

Bella smiled at the line also, as if thinking the same thoughts as I was.

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_She was happy. __HAPPY._ My thoughts were disappointing me. Of course they were true, but I should've realized it years ago. Her happiness SHOULD be what I look out for. Not her safety. _Better late than never._

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things  
Happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it  
You're one in a million_

_He's one in a million... _Emmett sang in his head.

"SHUT UP, EMMETT!" I yelled out. It was the first time any of us had made any noise ever since Bella had started to sing. My siblings all looked at me.

_Sorry._ Emmett thought to me.

I rolled my eyes at him, and watched Bella sing once again.

_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one _

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it  
You're one in a million

Yeah  
One in a million  
Yeah  
You're one in a million ... 

Bella grinned at the camera, once the music stopped.

The Audience at Much Music Clapped, and the announcer showed up again. "Thank you, Isabella! Isabella's Toronto concerts will be held on Wednesday, and Friday. Tickets are disappearing by the second! If you haven't already, buy, buy! Also, Isabella will be coming back on Saturday, and will be sing another song for us. So if you want to be in the audience, please call the number on the screen!" She said.

The screen faded to a music video, as Alice turned the TV off.

"Please, please please please! Can we go see her?" Alice pleaded.

I sighed. "Fine. Get tickets to whichever concert, and to Much Music. Maybe we'll be able to talk to her there."

Alice squealed. "YAY!" she said, running to the phone.

I started for my room. _Two days._ Two more days, and I might be able to see my angel again.

Hopefully, She'll forgive me enough to talk to me again.

* * *

**Review?  
I'd love you forever!  
Constructive critisism would be lovely.  
Song suggestions too.  
And, I'll update after THREEEEE reviews.**


	2. BPOV What Ever Happened To Bella Swan?

**Chapter two! Love me? You better!  
Be ecstatic that I have no school today. Thank the snow that's throwing itself here.**

**Betas rock. They do all your corrections for you.  
Okay, okay, not all. I still have to do some myself...  
So thank MissDarkerOne for correcting everything that I've made a mistake on...**

**This is turning out to be quite a long A/N...**

**Anyway, whoever guesses my age, will be able to choose the next song. Within reason.  
So when you review, guess my age [it's between 10 and 18, song name and artist, and reason.  
I'd probably use the song you guys choose, just as long as the age is right. xD**

**Mkay. I found this rather bad... you guys could be the judge of that.**

* * *

Thirty years since my eighteenth birthday.

Thirty years since he left.

Thirty years since I was turned into a vampire.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_I was walking home, and it was around October time, seeing as the houses all had pumpkins sitting on their porches._

_I was still in my zombie-like state _[Not that she knew it at the time..., _so I pretty much ignored my surroundings._

_I saw a flash of red near the woods across the street. It looked a lot like Victoria's hair. _Could it be?_ I thought. _

_I continued walking home. When I entered the door, there she was. Victoria was standing in my kitchen. _

"_Hello, Bella dear." She said, in an evil-like voice._

"_What do you want?" I said lamely. My voice didn't sound half as fierce as I had wanted it to._

"_Your life. Your beloved vampire killed my mate, and I will do the same for him." She replied, looking ready to pounce._

_I attempted to make a run out the door. Stupid attempt. As if she was a slow runner._

_Lucky for me, Victoria let me run until I reached the woods by my house, and that's she pounced._

_She bit me on the neck, and as soon as her teeth sunk in, I felt the fire-like feeling, rushing throughout my body within a second. She continued drinking._

_Then I heard a car parking into my driveway._

Oh joy. _I thought, between the screams that had erupted from my throat. _Charlie's home.

_He must've heard me screaming, so he rushed into the woods. The second Victoria saw him, she pounced. _

_Not wanting anyone to find the bodies, she dragged us deep in the woods, where she left us to die._

_Unlucky for me, Victoria had not drunk all of the blood away. I lay there for the next three days, as I changed from human, to vampire._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

I thought back on my life since that day. I, of course, had not wanted to disrespect the Cullen family. So I adapted to drinking from animals. It was quite easy actually. I got woozy whenever I smelled even a drop of human blood as a human.

I hid in the Cullen's house for the next few decades.

As much as I wanted to hurt them, and their home for leaving me, I knew that I still loved them, and that it would hurt me more to know that I would never see them again, rather than knowing they're still somewhere in the world, alive. Err, existing.

I wrote songs most of the time I spent there. Some on how I felt about the Cullens, some on how I felt about them leaving me, how much I missed them, some that were completely random, and some that I possibly could never relate to.

Now, here I am. In the last year, I've recorded most of the songs that I had written at the Cullens' Forks residence.

Now people, well vampires, would wonder. My old classmates, Renee and Phil could notice me now. Supposedly, my appearance would've changed from when I turned eighteen. Right? Not really.

Not if you have the ability to change your appearance at will. And I do. With a little bit of tweaking my nose, my eyes and my lips, people would think I was related to Bella Swan, but not being Bella herself.

I just finished an interview and performance at Much Music, in Toronto. What a lovely city that was. I haven't had the chance to go sightseeing, but the travel time between my hotel and Much Music HQ gave me a lot of time to look around. [HQ is in downtown, lots of traffic!

I sat at the back of the Mercedes. If I had used a limo, it would take even longer to get to the hotel. The radio was on. Having seen this part of the city already, I listened.

_(Yeah)  
(Uh-oh uh-oh uh-oh)  
(Eh-hey yeah) _

Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Dress to impress you

Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say

I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star  
I might even be a rock star 

When I was younger I was told _"_Life's not fair_"_. Other pop stars lead normal lives. They have boy problems, they get periods, and they get freaked out when they get a zit.

I have to remember not to drink from the huge audiences that come and watch me on my tour, I have to be able to sneak away from my manager a few times a month to hunt, and I have to make sure I don't let anyone know that I was a vampire in my interviews. Life is totally and completely unfair.

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings  
That it would be you  
Saying "let's hang out"  
Then you confess  
That there's something special between us  
Why don't we find out _

But you don't know me  
Guess you don't need me  
Why you're not seein'  
What you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say

I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star  
(a rock star) 

Stupid girls who only have to worry about boys noticing them.

_If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star _

Yeah yeah!  
Whoo!  
Yeah I really am a rock star!  
Hey, Hey, Hey!  
Whoo!  
Ha...A rock star

I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car

Rockin' it wherever we are

Yeah yeah!

Girl I really am a rock star  
Girl I really am a rock star

I am a rock star

Whoa-oh-oh  
(Yeah)

Goodnight everybody! 

As the song finished, I laughed to myself. I was taking a song that was intended for a younger audience get me mad.

But the song really did have good lyrics.

"_That was Rockstar by Hannah Montana, people. Up next, is When You're Gone, By Isabella Swan!"_

_Hey! _I thought. _That's me!_

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side _

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you 

I really did miss him. A lot! Especially during those long nights I spent in bed, wishing he was laying beside me.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do _

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah 

If I were still human, I'd probably be dead because of the lack of breathing ever since he left. 

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

This song was one of the saddest that I've written. I felt wetness coming down my cheeks. Darn powers.

In addition to being able to change my appearance, I have the ability to control my body. Oh, and a lot of human traits that I had, excluding the lack of balance, were the hardest to control. So I still blush. A lot. Usually a light pinkish color. It never went completely red.

The tears that came down my cheeks were actually venom.

The car finally stopped in front of the hotel. The hotel was HUGE, and very beautiful. It had a sort of castle-like look to it. I got out the door Carl, my chauffeur, opened for me. Thank god this week had a lack of sunny days!

I entered the hotel and went straight to my room.

* * *

**The A/N at the top was too long. So I'll make this short.  
REVIEW!**


	3. EPOV Wednesday's Concert

**Seeing as only about 2 people guessed my age, I'll let that go on for another 1 or 2 chapters.  
This wasn't edited, so if you see grammar mistakes, I'm sorry.  
Also, I do not have the next chapter [they finally meet! written.  
I DO have the chapter of the friday concert written.  
And I'm sorry to say, that has two more Hannah Montana songs. Forgive me!  
One of them, was suggested by a reviewer from the first chapter, and is also mentioned here.  
You also get to hear Edward sing, if all goes well in that chapter.**

**BAH. I forgot a disclaimer last chapter...**

**Disclaimer: For this, and future chapters where I forget to include this, TWILIGHT? EDWARD? NEW MOON? ECLIPSE? _Not mine._ D:**

* * *

Toronto, Ontario.

Miles away from home.

Minutes away from Bella.

Today was Wednesday, the day of Bella's first concert. Alice had gotten us tickets for both concerts, and to her Much Music interview on Saturday.

I'll never admit to anyone, but I'm very excited. After thirty years, twenty of those thinking she was dead, I will finally see Bella again.

We've never actually visited Downtown Toronto before. Last time we had resided in this area, we had lived in a neighbouring city, called Mississauga.

Alice begged to go site seeing. We all agreed.

We drove to the hotel first, to drop our bags and such, and the rental cars. This city was hard to drive though. Walking was easier.

We exited the castle-like Fairmont Royal York, the most expensive hotel in the area. We looked around.

"Where to first?" Jasper asked.

"Hmm..." Alice thought out loud. "Well, there's the CN Tower, the tallest free standing tower, other than that one in Dubai, the Hockey Hall of Fame, self-explanatory, Casa Loma, a castle built in 1911, the Royal Ontario Museum, and Art Gallery of Toronto. Or, we could go shopping! There's the Eaton Center, and it has some pretty cool stores!" She said most of our possibilities in about 10 seconds.

We all agreed to going to the CN tower, and then Casa Loma afterwards. After a few hours of sightseeing and shopping at the Eaton Center, we were back at the hotel, getting ready for the concert.

By about 6:00, we left for the Air Canada Center, where Bella's concert was being held.

The place was packed! Wow. A lot of people really liked Bella's music.

Ever since Monday, I have heard five of her songs on the radio.

At around 7:30, Bella's concert started. She started out with a song called 'Girlfriend.'

Before she started to sing, she said to the audience, "This song isn't really dedicated to anyone. I wrote it because I know this is how many, many teenage girls feel this way." A lot of the girls cheered. Bella grinned as the music started.

_Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend _

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend  
  
I had to laugh. At least Bella hasn't had any feelings for any guys after me. 

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright _

Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend  
  
At this point my entire family was laughing. The lyrics were hilarious. 

_I can see the way  
I see the way  
You look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again _

So come over here  
and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
ever again

Because...  
  
By now, Alice and Emmett were dancing. Jasper and I couldn't hold back our laughter. Rosalie was laughing as well, though she looked as if she wanted to dance along with them. 

_She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about _

Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend  
  
By now, Rosalie was dancing too. Jasper was getting tempted to dance, since most of the people around us were having fun dancing, and jumping around. 

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? _

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

I doubt anyone would believe me if I told anyone everyone of my siblings were dancing. 

_Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend _

(No Way)

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend  
  
We all sang along to the chorus. We memorized it by now. 

_Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend (No Way!)  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend (No Way!) _

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me (Now Way!)  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret (Hey!)  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend (No Way!)

Hey Hey!  
  
The entire crowd cheered. Including us Cullens. We were probably louder than anyone else.

When the cheering died down, Bella went into a quieter song, one that I had heard on the radio, called 'Suddenly'.  
_  
Suddenly I, am in front of the lights  
Everything, I'm feelin'  
Scary and beautiful at the same time  
And every day, I try just to breathe  
I want to show the whole world  
The truth inside of me _

Suddenly, people know my name  
Suddenly, everything has changed  
Suddenly, I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to reign  
  
The song explained how her life was abruptly changed, when she became famous. 

_Suddenly time, feels like the wind  
It changes everywhere I go  
I'm just trying to fit in  
Now here I stand  
And I'm still just that girl  
I'm following my heart  
In this amazing crazy world _

Suddenly, people know my name  
Suddenly, everything has changed

Suddenly, I feel so alive  
In an blink of an eye

Suddenly, I am center stage  
Suddenly, I am not afraid  
Suddenly, I believe again  
In a blink of an eye  
It's happening now  
  
Her life changed so much, yet she was still the same girl she was before. 

_As my dreams begin to reign  
I wanna say love me for me _

What's inside

I wanna be positive  
Not run away  
So much for you  
  
My siblings had not been with me when I heard this song on the radio. They were watching Bella with awe. If I hadn't heard this song before, I would've too. Her voice was so beautiful. 

_This is life _

Suddenly, I am center stage  
Suddenly, I am not afraid  
Suddenly, I believe again  
In the blink of an eye

My dreams begin to reign  
  
The song ended, and the crowd cheered even louder than before.

Bella sang more songs, like the one we saw her perform on TV, and one called 'True Friend.'

"This song is dedicated to Alice Cullen, one of the best friends a girl could ask for." Bella had said before she started the song.

Alice looked as if she was going to cry from happiness. She actually had a song written about her!

When the concert was over, we rushed to the backstage entrance. Did I forget to mention that Alice managed to get 5 backstage passes?

Ebay is one great place, if money is no object. 

And it isn't.

With a father that's been alive for 400 hundred years, and a psychic sister.

We showed the bodyguards our passes. He let us enter. We walked down the hallway, and suddenly came face to face with an angel.

An angel with sapphire eyes.

* * *

**Next chapter will hopefully be up by Tuesday.  
R&R!**


	4. BPOV Backstage

**Be uber thankful. I wrote this rather than doing science homework.  
I expect lots of reviews. It's shorter than my other ones, but longer if you remove the songs.  
I made most of this on the spot, so if you guys locate any mistakes, let me know!  
Next chapter will be up later today or Tuesday, depending on how much I get typed by then.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea. Bah. Soon. I shall add something in the story that IS mine. muahahahahhaahahhahaha.**

* * *

Oh. My. God.

No. Way.

I had just finished my concert, which was great by the way, and now I'm standing by my dressing room, fooling around with my appearance because no one was around, and there they stood.

Five of the most beautiful people on Earth stood in front of me looking shocked.

"Bella?" Alice asked quietly.

I nodded my head, just enough for them to see.

"I thought...I thought..." Jasper stammered, "That you were a... vampire?"

"I am," I confirmed.

They all had a look of confusion.

"Eyes..." Emmett said quietly. Unusual, if you ask me. Of course, that might be the result when someone get's confused or is in shock. In this case, both.

"OH!" I realized. My eyes were currently a sapphire blue. I quickly changed it back to the topaz color it should be. If it were possible, I think the Cullens looked even more shocked.

I laughed to myself at their confusion. "Come to my dressing room," I said pointing to the door, "And I'll explain everything."

We entered, and everyone sat down on the couches.

I breathed in, " As you guys see. I'm a vampire. And you're probably wondering how?" They all nodded, and I continued. "Victoria. A few weeks after you left, she came and bit me, as a punishment sort of thing for Edward, for killing James."

Emmett and Edward both had looks on their faces telling me they wanted to kill her. Bad.

Rosalie spoke quietly, "Why were your eyes just blue?"

"That's my power. Well, part of it." I explained, "I've always been a freak as a human, right?"

Alice and Edward opened they're mouths to argue, but I waved them closed.

"I've been immune to powers that had to do with the mind, I was SO clumsy I was pretty much disabled, and I blush so much that I've probably turned every sing shade of red possible." Emmett grinned with agreement on that. I had to laugh.

"Well, that trait stayed with me when I got changed." I explained. "So instead of having a power that is an emphasized version of what I had been like as a human, like charisma, or reading people like open books, I become a freak of the vampire world."

"I don't get it." Rosalie stared at me blankly.

"I can change my appearance. Have you guys noticed that my eyes, nose, and lips are slightly different?" I asked.

"I definately did." Edward said under his breath.

I laughed, and turned to Alice, waving a hand across her face. "Helloooo?" I called. "Where is the Alice I know? They hyper one that SHOULD be hugging me crazily and jumping up and down squealing?" I asked, while the others laughed.

Alice leaped up and hugged me, squealing. That made everyone laugh more.

"BELLAAAAA. I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! YOU WON'T BELIEVE HOW MISERABLE WE FELT WITHOUT YOU!" She said between squeals.

"You guys were miserable without me?" They all nodded, including Rosalie, which surprised me. "Aww, I feel so touched!" I hugged them, Alice, then Jasper, then Rose, then Emmett. I stood in front of Edward, who had his face in his hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He shook his head, and looked up. "Can we talk privately?"

"S-sure." I've always accepted that he's moved on, I've never been completely mad at him. I thought I was, at first, but that feeling disappeared. At least we were still friends. That's what mattered.

His siblings filed out of the room, while I sat down beside him.

He turned to me. "Aren't you even the least bit mad? I left you, hoping you'll live a normal life, but instead you got the life I hadn't wanted you to have? Mad that I lied to you, saying that I didn't want you? That we left so you'll be safe, and ended up becoming a monster? Mad that-" I cut him off.

"What? You lied to me?" I asked. That never occured to me.

Edward looked down, ashamed. He nodded.

"Why?"

"Bella, I've always believed I knew what was best for you. What would lead you to an amazing life. One that wouldn't include vampires. After what happened on your birthday, I thought that it was finally time to take actions to what I believed. So we left. Mainly on my orders though. My family left before me, while I stayed a while, to figure out how to say goodbye. The only possibility I thought of for you to let go and try to live a human life was to say that I didn't love you." He breathed, and continued, "What torture that was. For you to believe so easily! I've told you countless times, and meant every single time, that I would love you forever,that I need you to live, that you were everything!" he shook his head, "And then those few words were all it took you to believe that I didn't love you."

I just looked at him, and waited if he had anymore to say.

And he did. "It was all a lie. Everything, that day in the woods. That day, I loved you. The last thirty years, I loved you. DAMMIT! TODAY. I LOVE YOU!" He very nearly shouted. "I would completely understand if you didn't feel the same way anymore." He looked down. He probably would be crying if he could.

"Edward." I said quietly, moving his face so that he was looking at me. "Every single time I said I wouldn't love anyone else. Every single time I said that I would love you forever. I meant it." A few tears ran down my cheek, which Edward wiped of with is thumb. "Meaning, I still love you to this day, and what I feel will never change, whatever you may do."

And with that, he kissed me.

That kiss was deeper than anything else. Partially because with me being a vampire, there were no more barriers. But mostly because we had 30 years of love to release to each other. We continued kissing, for what felt like hours, until his brothers and sisters walked back into the room, slamming the door hard, scaring us both.

They all had smiles on their faces.

I grinned at them.

Alice squealed loudly.

Emmett hugged me so tightly that I would've died if I were human.

Rosalie hugged me just as tightly, and apologized a few hundred times in my ear for all the times she was rude to me.

Jasper hugged me even tighter, if at all possible, just because he can. He too apologized hundreds of times, this time because of my eighteenth birthday incident.

When all the excitement died down and we were seated, I started to interrogate them.

"How long are you staying here in Toronto? Where are you staying? Where do you live? Where are Carlisle and Esme? How are Carlisle and Esme." I breathed, and Edward took this time to answer.

"We, are staying until Saturday night, after your performace on Much Music, which we, as well as your concert on Friday, we will be going to. We are staying at the Fairmont Royal-York, which I heard from the concierge, is where you too are staying. We currently live in Vancouver, British Columbia. Alice and I are Juniors again, while Rose, Em, and Jasper are seniors. Carlisle and Esme are at home. Carlisle wasn't able to get a leave from the hospital on such short notice, so he and Esme stayed. They're doing great, and will be thrilled to see you again." Edward grinned.

"You guys are coming to Friday's concert?" I asked, then squealed. Which, I never EVER do. Goes to show how happy I am. "Oh my god. Alice. You have GOT to sing 'True Friend' with me!"

Alice jumped up and down, and nodded furiously. "OHMYCARLISLE. I TOTALLY never saw that coming! What do I wear?"

We all laughed.

A bodyguard knocked on the door. "Isabella, it's time to leave." He said.

I nodded my head at him. "Is it alright if the ride in the limo with me? They're staying at Royal York too." I explained.

He shrugged. "I don't see why not. I'll go call Ian and tell him to drive the limo to the door. I'll see you in two." He said, and walked out the door.

"Come on you guys, we can continue talking in the limo." I ushered pushed Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice out the door.

Edward walked over to me, wrapped his arm around my waist, and gave me a sweet kiss. We walked out to the limo happier than any other day in the last thirty years.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. EPOV Friday's Concert

**2.5k words. My longest chapter. Maybe because there's three songs...  
Anyway, this is the last chapter I've thought ahead on, the next one I'm still thinking about.  
Do not expect a chapter tomorrow. I have a project due Friday and I've only finished about half.  
I need to get working on that.  
So maybeWednesday I'll update.  
Latest Friday, for sure. (:**

**Disclaimer: I'm sooo sleepy. If I owned anything of importance, I would be beside Edward Cullen at the moment. But I don't. Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

Today is Bella's second concert in Toronto.

The concert Alice was going to be singing in with Bella.

The concert we were going to be watching from backstage.

Yesterday with Bella was amazing.

She and Alice practiced their performance, which was flawless.

I got to listen to her sing her other songs, ones that I haven't heard before, which were even more beautiful than the last.

I also managed to get a kiss or two in between each song.

While Bella was in her room now, with her manager, the rest of us got ready in our rooms, which were connected.

As soon as I entered the room with Alice, she cried, "EDWAAARD. OH MY. I'M SINGING. IN FRONT OF THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE! WHAT IF I MESS UP?"

I laughed and shook my head.

She threw a pillow at my head.

"Oww." I jokingly rubbed my head from the 'pain'. "Alice, aren't YOU the one that can see the future? You probably know that you won't mess up; you've seen it already! You just refuse to believe what you saw."

"I did not see anything." She pointed out lamely.

"Uh huh. Right." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

Alice threw a pillow at my head again.

"JASPER!" I yelled out. He was beside me in a second.

"Yes?" He asked, smiling at his wife.

"Could you please tell that short pixie-like girl, who you are drooling over at the moment, to stop chucking pillows at me?" I asked, politely.

He chuckled, and threw a pillow at me. Alice did the same thing.

Jasper leaned in for a kiss from Alice, while I chuckled and left the room, to find Emmett and Rosalie watching the news in the other room.

"Everyone's wondering who this topaz eyed, reddish brown haired guy is." Rosalie informed me, while a picture of me in the lobby earlier this morning showed up on the screen.

I shook my head.

Emmet chuckled and said, "This small girl said, and I quote, 'He's such a hottie! Like, If Isabella, my BFF, wasn't like, going out with him, I like, totally would.' " His 'girly' voice was hilarious. I was close to rolling on the floor from laughing.

Rosalie shook her head. "Anyway, they caught you two kissing this morning. Pictures are EVERYWHERE. 30 of the population is wondering who took their dream girl. 40 is wondering who the 'hunk' is," she used air quotes for 'hunk', " And the last 30 are either old, babies, or suffering from memory loss."

"Oh joy." I said sarcastically, walking into the bathroom with my clothes for tonight to get dressed.

Within the next hour and a half, we managed to calk Alice down, and Jasper managed to make her get dressed from her performance.

Bella forbid Alice to go all out with a million dollar outfit for their performance. She said just for her to buy something she could find in the Eaton Centre. Alice had gotten a long gray sweater, black leggings, and silver high heeled boots. Bella absolutely loved them.

I simply wore a nice striped shirt, and dark jeans. I left before anyone else was ready. I ran to Bella's room, on the other side of the floor. Inside, she was pacing around. She looked up, and saw me.

"EDWARD!" She yelled, jumping into my arms.

I held her tightly to me, and kissed her forehead. "What's with all the enthusiasm?" I asked.

Bella laughed. " I need a favor." she said.

I waited for her to continue.

"One of my songs, We Got The Party, was supposed to be sung with the Jonas Brothers. Heard of them?" I nodded, and she continued. "Well, they had to cancel last minute. Family emergency. So I was wondering maybe... you and your brothers could do it?"

I was about to answer, when a voice from the doorway said, "Definately not."

"Aww man. Rose!" Emmett whined.

Bella laughed, though her eyes showed disappointment.

Rosalie saw. "Oh no Bella. I meant definately not for Emmett. His singing is strictly for certain people only. Edward and Jasper could do whatever they want." she told her.

I looked at Jasper, and he seemed willing to sing with Bella. So I turned to Bella, who had jumped out of my arms when Rose first spoke, and nodded my head.

She squealed. "Come, guys. We'll be late. I'll teach you the song on the way." She grabbed her CD from the nightstand and dragged me out the room with her, my siblings following.

Once we were all settled in the limo, Bella played the CD to the song, We Got the Party. The song on her CD was recorded with only her singing, but it was sometimes performed live with the Jonas Brothers.

She handed Jasper and I each a sheet of paper, with lyrics on it. "Those will be your parts." She explained. " This song is the opening song, so memorize it, fast!" She played the CD, and the three of us practiced the rest of the way.

10 minutes later, Jasper and I had memorized our parts, discussed with Bella our entrance, and were ready to go.

All six of us entered the backdoor, leading to the dressing rooms. Bella got into her outfit for the opening song, jeans and a sparkly top, and we were ready to go.

We waited for someone to tell is it was time to go on.

When they finally did, Jasper and I stood on opposite sides of the stage, waiting to come out.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Bella yelled to the crowd, while everyone cheered.

"For all those who were expecting the Jonas Brothers to be here today, I am very, very sorry to say that they were not able to make it." She said to the crowd. A chorus of 'awws' and 'dammits' went throught crowd. I laughed.

The band started playing, and Bella started to sing.

_C'mon guys, tell me what we're doin',  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place,_

Then I sang.

_The sun is shinin' just the way we like it,  
Let's get outta this hallway show the world our face,_

Then Jasper.

_It's Friday, but there's no where to go,  
Anywhere is cool, but we're not goin' home,_

Then Bella again.

_We can do anything we wanna do,  
It's all up to me and you._

Then all three of us.

_Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights,  
And the moon is a vibe from above,  
Skateboards here's our ride so pull on up,  
Everyone is waiting for us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us, _

(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh, ohhh!)  
We got the party with us  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh!)  
We got the party with us 

Me again.

_Radio, let me be the DJ,  
I'll turn you up keep us movin' till we're on a role,  
Everyone is dancin' to their own beat,  
and letin' go everybody here's got a soul,_

Then Jasper.

_It's Friday, and there's nowhere to be,  
We're kickin' it together it's so good to be free,  
We got each other and that's all we need,  
The rest is up to you and me,_

Then all of us.

_Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights,  
And the moon is a vibe from above,  
Skateboards here's our ride so pull on up,  
Everyone is waiting for us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,  
We got the party with us!  
Wooh!  
We got the party...  
We got the party..._

Then only Bella.

_Life is for dreamers,  
And I'm a believer,  
That nothing can stand in our way,  
Today let's find a place to play! (Yeah!!)_

Jasper and I.

_Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights,  
And the moon is a vibe from above,  
Skateboards here's our ride so pull on up,  
Everyone is waiting for us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,_

Then Bella.

_Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights,  
And the moon is so a vibe from above, (we got the party with us!)  
Skateboards here's all right so pull on up,  
Everyone is waiting for us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,_

Then all of us for the ending.

_We got the party...  
We got the party...  
We got the party with us!_

The crowd cheered, and all three of us had large grins.

"You guys are wondering, who are these wonderful guys, am I right?" Bella yelled to the crowd.

A chorus of 'Yeah's went around. "Well, That's for me to know, and you to find out!" Bella yelled out. Groans were heard here and there.

We got off to stage, to Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett who were grinning just as much as we were.

"That was great you guys!" Alice said, tackling her husband.

"Why do I have a feeling that congratulations was mostly meant to Jasper?" Bella joked.

We all laughed.

Bella had to go out and do some more songs. The rest of us watched from the sides. It was great.

Bella was great.

Finally, it was time for Alice's performance.

"My next song, True Friend, will not only be sang by me, but also will be sang by the one and only person it was dedicated to. Alice Cullen everyone!" Bella introduced Alice, who walked out shyly.

Bella hugged Alice, and from what I could feel from Jasper's power, calmed her a lot.

The music started, and Bella started singing.

_We signed our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me, you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around_

Alice sang the next part.

_You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
'Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

The next couple of parts of the song was sang together.

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend _

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

A true friend  
You're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again 

Alice sang the bridge.

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
'Til they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in_

The alternated per line for the end.

_A true friend  
You're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
Oh, You're a true friend  
You're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend_

The crowd cheered loudly, and Bella and Alice bowed, before coming back to us.

I wrapped my arms around Bella, and congratulated Alice.

"Hey guys, I have one song left to sing, and I wanted to know if you all wanted to come with me to sing it?" Bella asked us. I was shocked. As were my siblings.

"If I Had It My Way?" I asked her. She nodded. I turned to my siblings. "I told her how much we enjoyed and pretty much memorized that song, the number of time we've heard it." I explained.

"So you up for it?" Bella asked.

"HECK YES!"

"DEFINATELY!"

"OF COURSE!"

"Emmett's going to make a fool of himself. But I'm in."

Bella turned to me, the only one that hasn't replied. "Definately." I said, as all of the girs squealed.

"BELLA. Two minutes!" someone said.

We all walked to an entrance to the stage, quickly discussing how we would sing the song.

We all walked out, and as usual, Bella started.

_Oh Yeah! oh oh...  
I look around and see the possibilities  
You know its fun to be me  
Never fit the crowd Nothing gets me down Never scared to dream_

Then Rosalie.

_If something can be done I'm gonna prove them wrong  
Make everybody believe  
If I had the chance I would change it all  
That's what I'm ready to see_

Then all three girls.  
_  
If I had it my way I would make new rules that sounds cool  
People say I'm crazy they don't understand who I am  
If I had it my way I would change the world just one girl  
If I... If I... If I had it my way_

Then Emmett sang.  
_  
I've got a buzz in me that know one ever sees  
In the attitude YEAH!_

Then Jasper. It wasn't safe to have Emmett sing too long.  
_  
I'm gonna find a way no matter what they say  
I do what I gotta do_

I joined with Jasper with this part.  
_  
'cause when I see something that can be done that only makes me strong  
It happens every time  
'cause I can take a situation totally wrong and make it turn out right_

Then all three guys.  
_  
If I had it my way I would make new rules that sounds cool  
People say I'm crazy they don't understand who I am  
If I had it my way I would change the world just one guy  
If I... If I... If I had it my way_

Alice sang the next.  
_  
Na Na Na Na  
I can do anything  
Na Na Na Na  
So watch me_

And we all sang the ending.

_If I had it my way I would make new rules that sounds cool  
People say I'm crazy they don't understand who I am  
If I had it my way I would change the world just one girl [guy  
If I... If I... If I had it my way_

_If I had it my way I would make new rules that sounds cool  
People say I'm crazy they don't understand who I am  
If I had it my way I would change the world just one girl [guy  
If I... If I... If I had it my way_

The crowd went wild. They cheered louder than ever before.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR COMNG!" Bella yelled.

The crowd continued cheering. We walked backstage where a few awaiting fans were waiting for Bella, for autographs and such.

"We'll see you in your dressing room." I whispered into her ear, and I walked the other way, with my brothers and sisters.

"We are SO in the tabloids for the next few days." Alice said, collapsing on the couch.

"Next few days? Talk about forever. If found out Bella and Edward were together again, the world will flip." Rosalie said.

I just sat down, and waited for Bella to go get back.

* * *

**PM if you want to see Alice's outfit.**

**REVIEW.**


	6. BPOV Getting Ready

**Si. It's short. And late.  
SO SORRY!  
I have the interview half done, and then the dinner to write. Those will be chapter 7.  
I'll TRY to have it up by Friday.  
GO on my LJ, it says whatI've been up to.**

* * *

Last night was great.Edward stayed up in my room.And no, we did not do anything that should be done behind a closed door and after marriage.We stayed up and talked. Kissed. Hugged. Sang. Hummed.

We talked about my busy week, and how I barely have any relaxation time before I had to go to New York for the next part of my tour.

By the way, my tour has only 3 more stops. New York, Vancover, and then Seattle. I could see it. In about a month, I would be somewhere with Edward relaxing, before I'd have to get started on a new CD.

Anyway, after hearing about my week, Edward asked me out to dinner that night.

We don't eat human food, I know.

But he said something about this fancy and quiet restaurant.

All of us are going, apparently. 

It is now 9:00 am. My Much Music interview required me to be there at 2:00 pm.

Edward left my room five minutes ago and Alice should be here in a few seconds.

Alice wanted to go shopping. Yay. Oh the joy of sarcasm. Alice wanted to buy me an outfit for the interview. We had already had one planned, but apparently, Alice felt as if I needed something new. Alice always feels I need something new.

There was a knock on my door. I went and opened it. Alice rushed in, straight to my closet. She pulled out a cream long sleeved shirt with a hood and dark pink and navy blue designs, a pair of dark jeans and Vans. My original outfit for the interview.

She pushed me towards the bathroom and said, "Hurry up and put those on!"

I sighed. My interview outfit is now an outfit to go to the mall in.

When I got out, she had all the makeup ready. She grabbed me and pulled me in front of one of the many mirrors.

"Edward suggested for you to change your appearance a bit. That way no one will notice you." She said.

I nodded and made my eyes rounder, and the sapphire color it was three days ago. I made my lips thinner, as well as my nose.

When Alice was convinced I looked fine, she started dabbing make up everywhere. A light blue eyeshadow on my eyelids, brown mascara for the eyelashes, and blue eyeliner around my eyes. Some peach-ish colored blush and a dab of pale pink lip gloss, I was done. For make up at least.

She straightened my hair, and put it up into a half pony tail.

She added earrings and a necklace to the look and I was ready.

All that work for a trip to the mall. She would completely redo me for the interview.

It was now 9:45. Knowing Alice, it could've taken 15 minutes rather than the forty-five it did, if she hadn't straightened my hair. But those things take FORVER to heat up.

We drove down to the Eaton Centre, where we spent the next 2 hours shopping for my outfit. We ended up purchasing two to three outfits in each store, before we finally found what I needed. It was a light green shirt with a flowery design to one corner, a pair of dark-ish wash jeans, and a very very pale green pair of heels.

We drove back to the hotel, where Alice made me redress. She put my hair up in curlers, and started on my make up. Light green eyeshadow, brown/black mascara and black eyeliner. I changed my eyes to brown, and changed my eye, lips, and nose shape to normal. I wanted to make my hair slightly shorter, but it was impossible with the curlers. I put on a sliver heart necklace, and large hoop earrings.

Finally, it was time to take the curlers off. Alice did so, and pulled most of the hair in the front to the back. Once everything was tied where she wanted, she used the curling iron to neaten up my curls.

By 1:15, I was finished, and Edward had come back.

I had invited him to show up in the interview with me, and possibly answer the question in all of my fans' heads. _Who was this amazingly hot guy?__  
_  
He wore a red and white striped shirt with dark wash jeans. It was a casual outfit I'd seen teenage boys wear to school, but it made him look rather...hot, for lack of better word.

Together, we walked to his room [Alice has already gone back and we spoke with siblings for about fifteen minutes, until we had to leave.

Edward and I were getting driven down in the Mercedes [the car Bella was in in Chapter 2?, while the others took their rental car.

We arrived to the Much Music Headquarters.

There are a number of fans standing outside the back door. I sighed and stopped for a few minutes for autographs, and photos.

Every single one of them asked who the greek god standing beside me was. Okay, so maybe not in those words. The amount of proper vocabulary teenagers know go down by the year. Sad.

Anyway, "Just wait and see." was all Edward and I had said to anyone who asked.

We were finally able to enter, five minutes before the show started.

Edward stood outside the opening to the stage, waiting to be introduced. We'd told them that Edward was with me, so they brought out another stool for him.

"Hello, and good afternoon!" a girl named Lisa, the girl interviewing us, said to the audience. I looked out and saw the Cullens, who had amazing seats, in the second row, directly where I would be facing the entire time. I grinned at them, and then gave me a slight wave.

"...who is here with a special guest, who we are hoping she would introduce, Isabella Swan!"

The audience clapped, as Edward and I walked out hand in hand.


	7. BPOV Interview And More Getting Ready

**Yes, I know. I'm late again. I'm sorry.  
Okay. I'm going to make a schedule. I will have a chapter for you every TUESDAY.  
I may even update earlier. But let's say I got the next chapter out on MONDAY.  
Don't expect one the day after. Expect one the NEXT TUESDAY.  
BUT, if I update on a MONDAY, then the WEDNESDAY after that, the next chapter could be up by the next TUESDAY. But It may be up TWO TUESDAYS after.  
Confusing? I know.**

**All the outfits I'm trying to get onto my photobucket. What I have so far is on there. I think I have an outfit last chapter that I never put up. I'll get to those soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: All I own is an iPod.**

* * *

We both shook Lisa's hand, Edward politely kissing her cheek, before sitting down.

Lisa blushed, and when everyone had stopped clapping she started asking questions. "So, this would probably be a very expected question, but who is this you brought with you today?"

"You know how my CD was dedicated to the Cullen Family? Well, this is one of the seven members of the family. My boyfriend, Edward Cullen." I smiled, and everyone cheered.

Lisa laughed. "He was also one of the amazing men on stage with last night, am I correct?" I nodded, and saw Emmett and Jasper grinning from the corner of my eye. "Then who were the others? His siblings?" she asked.

This time, Edward answered. "Yes actually. the short black haired was my sister Alice. The tall blonde was my sister Rosalie. The large guy was Emmett, and last but not least was the blond guy, who is my brother Jasper."

Lisa nodded. "Okay, so this interview was supposedly to talk to you about your music. So we should get to that. We may have a chance later to talk about the Cullen family though." she paused. "So Bella, were all the songs on the CD about this lovely family?" she asked.

"No actually." I replied. "There were some, like Girlfriend, which was written on the account of that was how many teenage girls felt. That one is dedicated to all my fans. The girls ones at least." Everyone in the audience gave out a chuckle.

"Which songs were your favourite to write?" Lisa asked.

"Hmm..." I thought for a second. "I enjoyed We Got The Party, because I got to write that with the Jonas Brothers, who are an amazing group of boys, and True Friend, which is dedicated to Alice, who happens to be in the audience." I grinned and pointed her out, where she sat grinning.

Edward and I laughed.

"And those people sitting around Alice...?" Lisa asked.

"Edward's other siblings, who are great by the way." I replied.

"Okay. My job is done. We talked about your music," Lisa laughed, "let's talk about what everyone wants to know." She suggested.

"My history with the Cullens?" I asked, and Lisa nodded.

"Well, I first met them when I was...fifteen, when i first moved in with my dad in Washington." I explained, making up a random age. "Even at such a young age, I truly fell in love with Edward. We got our perfect ending, except it didn't end just yet." I paused. "Oh, and I met his siblings along the way there. They're a very close family, and they accepted me with welcoming arms." I added. Then, I continued. "The next year, his father got a sudden job offer in L.A., and he of course accepted. Edward broke off our relationship, because he had to move, and he didn't want to hold me down. He felt as if he wasn't good enough for me, as if I needed better." I shook my head, and Edward squeezed my hand. I looked at him, as if telling him to continue.

Edward nodded, and continued the story. "We left, and lived in L.A. for about 7 months. Most of it I spent curled up in a ball in my room. I truly felt I wasn't good enough for Bella, but I still needed her. That need finally took over me, and we moved back. My father didn't mind. He cares more his children than himself. My mom disliked L.A. My siblings loved Bella more than anyone else other than our family. But Bella had moved away without telling anyone where she went. After a few years, I saw her on TV, and went right after her, needing her."

Lisa had an 'awed' face. "Aaawww." She and the crowd had said.

"That's a cute story. Okay, we have a few minutes left. Andrea has a question for you. Andrea?" Lisa looked around, until she spotted the young black haired girl.

"Do you consider yourself a normal person still? Like you were before you started with the album?" She asked.

The Cullens and I laughed. Normal. Yeah right.

"Of course! When I'm not busy with interviews, concerts, signings and such, I drive around, listen to music, sleep in, anything and everything a normal teenager would do." I answered.

Andrea smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Also, Anne has a question for you."

"Which song would you say is your favourite from your CD, and why?" The tall, dark browned hair girl asked.

I thought for a second. "Hmm...I really enjoyed Suddenly. It has great lyrics, and I just love the music to it." I answered.

Lisa nodded and turned to the camera. "That's all for today, people. Tune in tomorrow, Finger Eleven will be here!" Everyone clapped, and someone gave a signal that we were off.

Edward and I got up, shaking hands with Lisa, before walking backstage.

There, I rested for a few minutes, preparing for what I knew was outside the building.

Edward must've figured out, because when I got up, he wrapped an arm around my waist, kissed me on the forehead and said, "You'll be fine. The crowd'll be fine. I'll stay right by your side the entire time."

We exited, and sure enough, there was a mob of fans waving around papers, CD's, cameras, camera phones, etc.

I sighed and started with the autographs, photos and questions.

It wasn't hard to believe people were asking Edward for autographs and photos too. He merely chuckled, and autographed anything thrown at his face.

And let me tell you, there was a lot. He was probably as busy as I was.

After over an hour of this, I started getting tired. Yeah, I know, I'm a vampire. I shouldn't. But these type of things tire anyone/anything/any being easily.

Edward noticed, and simply pushed me away from the crowd, to the awaiting Mercedes.

The second we got to our room floor, I heard Alice yelling out, "Hurry up already!" Of course she was already in my room. I rolled my eyes.

Edward gave me a sweet kiss outside my door whispering, "Good luck," and walked towards his own room.

Inside the room, I saw Rosalie.

She gave me a tiny smile, before I sat on the bed, waiting for the worst.

Alice ran to her closet, and took out a black strapless dress, with white bows and designs on it. It was a simple, but beautiful dress. She handed it to me, with proper undergarments, and I walked into the bathroom to get changed.

When I came out, Rosalie helped me modify my face, so that I looked different from Bella Swan, but not so different that Edward wouldn't recognize me. The result was round bright green eyes, and full pink lips. I admit, it looked pretty adorable.

Alice covered my eyelids with silver eyeshadow, and applied black eyeliner. She put on very little blush, and some lip gloss.

Rosalie fixed my hair into a half ponytail.

One of them must've sent Edward a thought that I was ready, because Edward knocked on the door not a second Alice said , "Done!"


	8. BPOV Quiet Nights, Hidden Dinners

**This is my shortest chapter. Oh poo.  
But at least it's early.  
Okay, my last AN confused me a lot, so instead, I'll just give you guys a due date for the next chapter.  
Okay, this story will be finished soon.  
I have some sequel ideas... only if you guys want one.**

**You guys, should really try to make a conversation on your reviews. Those amuse me. Like, SnowChika's. She's amazing. She totally gave an idea, that I should've totally thought of. Like, darn.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Even the restaurant. BAH. That was a good restaurant though. Wish I took pictures of it.**

* * *

She opened the door for me, and there stood the greek god that was my boyfriend. He wore a light blue collard shirt, with a brown jacket. [AN: Think...Troy in Start of Something New, HSM1.. "Shall we?" He asked, offering an arm for me. I gladly wrapped my arm around his, and with a wave to his sisters, we walked out. "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight." He whispered into my ear, as we waited for the elevator. I blushed lightly, and replied, "As do you."He smiled and we walked into the waiting elevator.He probably called valet earlier, because his rental Volvo was waiting outside the lobby.He took his keys from the gawking teenage boy staring at my chest with an irritated face.I merely giggled, as I sat down in the passenger seat. We drove away, onto the busy streets of downtown Toronto. We continued our drive for about 15 minutes, until we got to the restaurant.I had a feeling this was going to be a very quiet night. I was glad for that, actually. My days have been so hectic lately; this was a nice change.We entered a Thai restaurant, which I was hoping wasn't too expensive, seeing as we won't be eating any of the food.Not that it mattered to Edward.The restaurant was half full, with couples or families older than us, for the most part. Most teenagers would've gone somewhere with a louder atmosphere. I rolled my eyes."Reservation for Cullen?" Edward asked the hostess.She sat as down, and handed us menus.We took a look at the menus, to keep up the facade. We ordered two waters, calamari, a fried rice dish, and something with shrimp and noodles.If only I were human. All the food sounded wonderful.We barely spoke, the half hour it took for our food to come. We gazed into each other's eyes the entire time. I was pretty sure the waitress felt highly uncomfortable. I smiled thankfully at her. Edward's face was turned the other way. The food smelled terrible to him.Ha. A plus to my power. Human food didn't smell as bad as it did to others.

Edward handed me brown paper bag, to put the food in. I decided to be daring and took a bite. Edward looked surprised. I just grinned. I chewed and swallowed. "What the heck?" He asked.

"Food doesn't taste too bad to me. But I would prefer some lions any day," I grinned once again, before slowly putting food into the bag.

Once it seemed we had eaten enough, we hid the bags at the corner of the seats, so they wouldn't bee seen, unless you really looked.

"Want to dance?" I looked up and saw Edward Cullen holding his arm out.

I nodded, and took his arm, and he led us to the dance floor, where one or two other couples were dancing.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and him my waist. He held me tightly against his chest. I smiled, and lean against his chest. We stayed like that for a long time, just swaing to the music. After a few, okay maybe like, 10 songs, I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith came on.

Edward placed his lips onto my ear. "This song explains perfectly how I felt when you were still human." he whispered, and started singing along.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathingWatch you smile while you are sleepingFar away and dreamingI could spend my life in this sweet surrenderI could stay lost in this moment foreverWell, every moment spent with youIs a moment I treasure

I don't wanna close my eyesI don't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of youThe sweetest dream will never doI'd still miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing

It was so sweet. His beautiful voice, and the beautiful lyrics just made it even sweeter.

When the song ended, I tilted my head up, so that I was staring at his face. "I was wondering... if you wanted to write a song together..." I started out slowly. "If we finish on time, we'd be able to perform it before the tour ends?"

His face was full of love and excitement. "Definately!" He smiled crookedly, before kissed me deeply.

I pulled back breathless. "I should ask you to write songs with me more often." I joked.

He grinned, and kissed me again.

We continued dancing for a while, before he asked, "You ready to go?"

I nodded, and he paid for the check left at the table.

He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Tonight was great, Edward."

"Any night is great when you're part of it, Bella." Aww. That was cute.

I kissed his cheek, before he opened the passenger door for me.

* * *

**Next Chapter : Tuesday, March 4th, 2008.**

**R&R!**


	9. EPOV Four Weeks Later

**FINALLY. A long-ish chapter!  
And the chapter is actually EARLY! By about 50 minutes...  
I re-wrote this THREE times. First 2 in BPOV, but then I realized I did that too much, so I went back to EPOV.  
Okay. Loves, please go read my LJ. I'm bored over there, maaaan.  
And...check out the poll on my profile. I really need your opinions on that.  
Do you guys WANT a sequel to this? Cuz it's almost done. Kay, review when you're done! **

DISCLAIMER : I own nothing. Srsly. Even the idea of Edward playing the piano in one of the concerts. Goes to show how uncreative I am.  
BTW. That idea belongs to the UHmazing SnowChika. I think I spelled that wrong.

EDIT : The poll is up NOW. I forgot to post it earlier. BAH. I'm slow with that stuff.

* * *

Four weeks.

Four weeks ago, that Bella and I had a quiet night out in Toronto.

Twenty-seven days ago that Bella realized it wasn't part of the plan that we Cullens were to go to the rest of the tour with her.

Twenty seven days ago that Bella realized that Cullens don't plan anything. They do what they like, even with no invitation. Meaning, we were going to New York, Seattle and Vancouver with her.

So now, We are all in Vancouver, where we are currently residing. Bella's been staying in our house, for the last few days shes been here.

Tonight, is Bella's final concert. Boy, is the audience going to be in for a surprise. See, that song Bella ask we write four weeks ago? Yeah, It's finished. 2 weeks working on lyrics, and then 1 and a half on music.

Since we needed quick learners for the instruments, we got my talented vampire siblings to play. The beginning of the song was piano, so I played that while singing for the first bit, up until the chorus. Afterwards, Rosalie played the little bits throughout the song. At some point, drums and guitars came in. Emmett on the drums, Jasper and Alice on guitars.

They were all amazing at it. Quick learners. As if vampires are slow at anything.

Anyway, I am right now standing in my room, which I've shared with Bella the last couple of days.

Bella was with Alice, who was probably fixing her up.

Alice had set on my bed, jeans, a simple white long sleeved button up shirt, and beige shoes. I put them on, rolling the sleeves of the shirt to my elbows. I ran my hand through my hair, like it would've done anything.

I knew that Alice wouldn't have Bella ready for about another half hour, so I ran downstairs, to find my dear brothers playing Guitar Hero. I rolled my eyes on how intently they were staring at the LCD screen, trying to get each note, and to beat the other out.

I sat on the couch and watched them, until I heard light footsteps on on the staircase. Down came Bella, wearing a red buttom up shirt/dress type of thing, black jeans, and gold heels. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was in a ponytail and a red headband, some strands hanging around her face.

I got up and gave her sweet kiss, before whispering into her ear, "You look absolutely gorgeous. Like usual."

She blushed faintly, before taking my hand and leading me to the front door, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett behind us.

"Mom! We're leaving now!" She had started calling Esme 'mom', which thrilled Esme.

Esme walked into the foyer, and gave each of us a hug. "Carlisle and I are so sorry we won't be able to come. from your concert in Seattle, we know we would be missing quite a show." She smiled at us. "Good luck you two." She winked at both of us, before turning around, into the kitchen.

We got into the awaiting limo outside, and we were off to the stadium. Bella and I were cuddling at one side, Rosalie and Emmett making out at another, and Jasper and Alice discussing the hand positions on the guitars. Jasper said something along the lines of, "This would be so much easier if our hands were just interwined with each other." Which made Alice giggle and give him a long kiss. I smiled at the two.

The limo finally stopped, and we got out, walking into the backstage door.

We sat around for the half hour we had left before the concert started, when the backstage door opened, to reveal Carlisle and Esme.

Bella jumped up, and I grinned. "Mom! Dad! I thought you couldn't make it today!?" She asked, hugging them.

Esme laughed. Carlisle looked hurt. "Well, dead daughter, you should know that this isn't something we parents will miss!" Bella giggled and hugged him again, whispering sorry. Carlisle smiled.

"Isabella! 2 minutes!" someone yelled out.

Bella nodded, and the two of us stepped to the opening to the stage, where the crowd was visible. Finally Bella was called, and she started performing the songs we had heard so many times, yet never grew tired of.

After about 10 songs, it was finally time we sung our new song. After the applause for 'One in a Million' died down, Bella yelled out to the crowd, "Okay, so tonight, I've got two surprises for you!" Two? I only knew one. "First off, my boyfriend and I wrote a song, which we wanted to share to the public for the first time!"

The crowd cheered, as my siblings and I stepped onto the stage, at our respective positions. I sat down at the piano, where Bella met me. she held her mic in her hand, while mine was on a stand, waiting to be grabbed when I finished on the piano.

When all my siblings gave me a thumbs up, I started playing, and then singing.

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

Then Bella's part came on.

_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart (ooh)  
To all the possibilities (ooh)_

At this point, we started getting up.

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

Now, we were walking around, spinning, all over the stage. Looking at each other for the most part.

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)  
The start of something new_

_Now who'd of ever thought that (ooh)  
We'd both be here tonight (ooh yeah)  
And the world looks so much brighter (brighter)  
With you by my side_

We were standing on opposite sides of the stage, and now, we started walking towards each other.

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

Then Bella ran towards me, warpping an arm around me.

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

We unwrapped our arms from each other, and I walked in front.

_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me_

And then, we switched places on stage.

_I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see_

Now, we stood beside each other, about a foot apart.

_It's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

And NOW, we were facing each other, rather than the audience.

_That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right (so right)  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new  
The start of something new_

As the music faded away, the entire crowd cheered, louder than ever. Bella grinned at me. I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and waved to the crowd.

"HOW WAS IT?" The place errupted with more cheering.

Bella laughed. "Glad you think so!" she yelled out. "And now, the second surprise. A surprise that even dear Edward here doesn't know." She smiled at me, and I just gave her a curious look. I looked at Alice, who was standing a bit behind me, and she gave me a wink. I looked at Jasper, who merely shrugged.

"Okay... so you guys heard the little bit of piano Edward played in the beginning?" She wouldn't.

"Well, he could play about a thousand times better than that! And guess what? I want you all to hear, whether Edward likes it or not! So everyone, the very talented Edward Cullen will be playing you his best pieces, on piano!" Damn, she would.

She grinned at me, before dragging me to the piano. Rosalie was off somewhere with Emmett. I sat down with her beside me, and I set my fingers on the keys.

I started out with sad song, "I wrote this about 30 years ago, when I first thought you were dead," I whispered to her, tears automatically in her eyes. The song eventually changed to Esme's favourite, and then Bella's lullaby. Throughout that, Bella had a huge smile on her face. Eventually, the song finished, and the entire crowd was in awe, crying, or both. They all cheered loudly.

The two of us walked to the middle of the stage hand in hand. "Well, this is the end of the show, and the tour!" Bella said into the microphone. "Hope to see you all next time!"

We walked backstage, where my family was waiting, ready to pounce on us. Alice saw us, squealed, and jumped into our arms. I swear, it looked like we were hugging our little kid, after we told them they could go to their first sleepover, with Alice squealing into our ears and all.

I laughed. "We're glad you liked it." I said, patting her back. She jumped off, and Esme embraced Bella and I tightly. "That was amazing you two." She whispered. We smiled, and then hugged, or shook hands with the rest of the family. We walked out together. Esme and Carlisle were joining us in the limo, since they had ran here.

Once we got to the house, Bella collapsed onto the couch, and I sat beside her.

"It's over! No more touring until my next CD!" she said happily. I laughed.

"Bella, I have never asked this before, but where do you live?" Rosalie asked, walking into the living room.

Bella gave her a hurt look. I just glared.

"Whoops. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I know you're living with us. But before?" She explained.

"Oh," Bella said, the hurt look gone. "Well, I lived in your house in Forks for the most part of the fifty years, and then I moved into a condo once I got into the music industry. That's in New York." She explained.

"So you spent the fifty years writing songs? Did you often go out in public? I'm sorry if I'm bombarding you with too many questions."

Bella laughed. "That's fine. I did, actually. I wrote a lot, but most of them I found not good enough to be on my CD, so I haven't recorded a lot of them. I went out to Port Angeles about once a month, just to make sure human blood smelled as awful as usual. It always did." She replied.

Rosalie smiled. "Okay, thanks."

Bella smiled back. "You're welcome."

Rosalie walked upstairs, probably to find Emmett. I lifted Bella off the couch bridal style, and ran to my room. Bella laughed, as I placed her onto my couch, before tackling her, leaning in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Kay loves. REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter Due : Wednesday, March 12, 2008.  
Just because Monday is my birthday. So if I get 13 reviews by Saturday, I'll divide the next chapter, so you guys will get it earlier. Kayumss?**


	10. BPOV Shooting Star

**Boohoo. Another short chapter. Sorry! I'm suffering from major Writer's Block. Seriously, this chapter idea wasn't even mine. .  
Ehh. Guuuyssss. Read my new story. And review. Like srsly, I have more alerts for it, than reviews, it was such a disappointment...  
Anyway...as for this story...it is almost finished. One or two more chapters?  
Kay. PLEASEPLEASE take the poll onmy profile, it would be greately appreciated.  
And Review on this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER : Srsly. Characters, and whatever may seem familiar are owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. The idea for the chapter belongs to SnowChika [Not sure if I was allowed to use your name or not here so...**

* * *

Laying in bed, his arms around my andmy head buried into his chest, was what I believed was a perfect moment. And that's just what we were doing.

"This is so amazing," I said out of the blue, after hours of just lying there. "The feeling of being loved, wanted, _needed... _It's so amazing. Especially compared to a life of loneliness."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "Could we PLEASE not talk about this, Bella?"

Bella whined. "We need to talk about it sometime!"

"Of course. When I stop blaming myself to what happened."

"What are you blaming yourself for?" I asked.

He buried his face into my hair and mumbled, "You being turned into a vampire."

I pulled away form his tight grasp. "You don't _like_ me being a vampire? You'd rather me be either forced into a marriage with a guy I don't love, or be alone forever, depressed because you left?!"

"Of course, I love you being a vampire. It's just... I just wished it wasn't because of Victoria's hatred of me that caused it. It's always my fault." He shook his head, not looking at me.

"Why do you always blame yourself for what happens to me?!" I asked. "Edward, love, I could've prevented what happened to me. I could've stayed home... I could've walked faster to the house..."

"Victoria would've still gotten you and bit you," he pointed out.

"True..." I realized. "But even if it was your fault, stop punishing yourself for it. Stop feeling bad for all the sadness that occured to me while you were gone. THAT might've not been preventable, but how you're acting right now, is absolute torture."

Edward sighed. "You're right," he agreed. "You're so much better at forgiveness as I am."

I grinned. "I know I am," I said. He smiled back.

"Now answer a question for me. How did you feel when you were seperated from me?"

He thought about his answer. "Before I met you, my life was like the night sky. Dark and miserable. But there were stars. Points of reason to continue existing. Esme, Carlisle, and my siblings. And then you came. You came like a shooting star, shooting across the dark, making everything absolutely bright. And then, the shooting star disappeared from sight, taking all the other stars with it, leaving me with a dull, dark life," he breathed in, before continuing, "I couldn't kill myself after that, Alice and the rest of my siblings always catching me before I could. So I gave up eventually. I spent the next few decades at home, in front of the TV, in my room, or just laying down somewhere, staring off into nowhere. Oh, and hunting."

I had a few tears in my eyes. He described his life so well!

He wiped the wetness off my cheeks, before saying, "When I saw you on TV that one day, the shooting star finally came back, with all the other stars wth it. I had lost the brightness once, and I couldn't afford to lose it once again. So I took the chance to finally see you again, even if you possibly hated me. Thank god you didn't!"

I laughed, and hugged him tightly. "Don't ever leave me," I whispered.

"I wasn't planning on it," he replied simply. He kissed my forehead and whispered, "I love you."

I smiled. How ever many times he said those three words, I know that I would ALWAYS have the same reaction. A huge grin, maybe a teensy blush... "I love you too."

A few moments later, he pulled away from my tight grasp. My lips formed into a pout, which he kissed. "As cute and adorable you look right now, I would like to ask you, if you want to go out with me for dinner tonight?" He asked.

I smiled an even bigger smile and nodded. He sat us up, and told me, "Alice and Rosalie are waiting for you in Alice's room. Something about a makeover...?" I groaned, and he laughed. Typical Alice. Looking into our futures so that she knew when to be ready for me.

Edward gave me a sweet kiss, before I walked off to Alice's room, where I, obviously found Alice, who was jumping up and down crazily, and Rosalie, who had a huge grin on her face."

I looked at them quizzically. "Something I should know?" I asked. They shook their heads, and motioned for me to go into the bathroom. There, I found a gorgeous blue dress. It was short, and strapless, with a bead design all around the top, and then less towards the bottom. There was also a thin ribbon to go around. I put them on, as well as the peep toe pumps covered in silver glitter. I looked amazing. The dress was a tad shorter than I would've liked, but it complimented my body well.

I walked out of the bathroom, and saw Rosalie and Alice gasp. "Wow," Alice breathed.

"Edward has amazing taste," Rosalie commented.

I was confused. "Edward?"

Alice nodded. "He bought that dress, and those shoes."

Edward really does have amazing taste.

The two girls pushed me onto a chair, in front of the mirror, and started fixing my hair and make up. Alice gave me some very pale eyeshadow, and Rosalie put my hair up into a clip. After being ordered to change my eye colour to blue, I was ready.

And apparently, so was Edward.

Because he knocked on Alice's bedroom door not a second later.

**

* * *

REVIEEEEW.**

**Chapter 11 Due: Tuesday, March 18, 2008.**


	11. EPOV A Lot Like Toronto

**YAY. I'm late. AGAIN. But a lot of you were anticipating this. :P  
Enjoy, take my poll, review, go on my LJ, check out my other story...**

**OH. Next chapter will be the Epilogue. THEN A SEQUEL! I've got good plans for that one!**

**DISCLAIMER: All I own is the bracelet Jacob givs Bella in Eclipse. D: OH. And two copies of Twilight. **

Ohmygosh. Ohmygosh. OHMYFREAKINGGOSH. 

I know. I'm acting like a girl. But that's what all men do at some point. 

I can't do it. I can't do it. 

"EDWARD!" Jasper yelled as he and Emmett burst into my room. He continued, "Stop with all the nervousness and negativity! You have absolutely nothing to worry about! She loves you just as much as you to her! I would know. I can feel that type of thing." 

I chuckled lightly at Jasper, and nodded. And then, all the nervousness came back. Heck, it wasn't gone for a long time. "We were JUST arguing, Jazz. And now I'm just going to go and ask her!" 

My two brothers nodded. "That's what I did with Rose," Emmett said proudly. He and Rose were arguing maybe about a month or two after they met, and instead of giving a comeback, Emmett said "Marry me." Rosalie obviously jumped into his arms and kissed him silly. 

My brothers spent the next few minutes convincing me out of my nervousness. I kicked them out, so I can get changed. I put on a simple white shirt and jacket. Oh, and pants of course. And shoes. Those, I almost forgot. I checked that my hair wasn't too bad, and walked down to Alice's room, and knocked.

Alice opened the door, and revealed a gorgeous girl. Isabella Marie Swan. Who (hopefully) will be my fiancée by the end of the night. The thought of it thrilled me.

I reached for her, and she took my hand willingly. With a kiss on her cheek, and a wave to my two sisters, we were out the door. 

I led her in my Aston Martin Vanquish, my special occasions car. I adored it. We drove to Downtown Vancouver, to a fancy Italian restaurant.

I parked the car, took the keys out, got out of my seat, and opened Bella's door like the gentleman I am, in two seconds flat. New record. She smiled and got out, and I took her hand in mine once again. We walked into the restaurant, and there stood a teenage boy with bad acne, drooling puddles. I glared at him, and said "Reservation for Cullen?" He nodded quickly, before leading us to our table, right in the middle of the crowd. Wonderful.

He gave us the menus, before walking away. We looked through our food choices. As if we were actually going to eat any of it. Bella grinned hugely at something she read. I was about to ask her, but our waitress arrived. 

"Hello,My name is Jenna, and I will serving you this evening,"she said directly at me. I rolled my eyes. "What would you like to drink?"

I looked at Bella questionably. "Coke?"

"Two cokes," I told the server.

She nodded, muttering something about being back for a few for our orders. "Actually we've already chosen," Bella called after her.

She took her pad out. "What would you like this evening?" She asked, to me once again.

"Mushroom Ravioli," Bella said, with a grin. So THAT's what she was smiling about earlier.

Jenna jotted it down, before smiling at me. "Fettuccine Alfredo."

She nodded to us, and walked away.

"Nice food choice," I said, grinning.

Bella laughed. "Well, i want to see if their's is as good as the one from Port Angeles," she joked.

I laughed back. "Why do I feel as if this will turn out like our first night out in Port Angeles?"

Jenna came back with our drinks, before Bella got to answer. Bella said a quiet "Thank you," to her, before she walked away.

"I, on the contrary think this will turn out more like the night in Toronto."

"Oh yeah, and why is that?"

"Well, I have something to ask you about my music career."

"Yes?" I looked at her curiously.

"Well, for my next CD, I was thinking of a group project. Our family. Like, we can record some of my old songs, with all of us, like the ones in concert, and we can all also write new stuff, and put it all on one CD. my manager has already agreed to the idea, and all I need is an approval from you and your family." Bella explained.

Before I could've approved anything, Jenna came back. She placed our plates in front of us, and said "Enjoy!" She walked away.

"That's an amazing idea Bella!" I said smiling, getting the paper bags out of my pocket.

She smiled, as we gradually started to fill the bag with our food. 

After about half an hour, we finished 'eating.'

I stood up, and offered her my hand. "Would you like to dance?"

She nodded shyly, like a teenage girl.

I smiled at her, before leading her to the dance floor, which was half-full with other couples.

We danced slowly for a while, with my arms around her waist, hers around my neck. We swayed to the music for a bit longer than an hour. 

She was right. This night WAS turning out a lot like the night in Toronto.

"Would you like to go back to the table?"

She nodded, and we walked back.

"You were right," I said, once we were seated.

"About?"

"This night IS a lot like the one in Toronto." I flashed her a crooked smile.

"Of course," she replied, giving me a smile.

We continued talking about pointless stuff. Positive things that happened since around fifty years ago.

"I want to give you something." I randomly said at one point.

"You know I don't like you spending money on me!" She complained.

I laughed. "Every dime I spent on this was worth it, love." I got up and went to her side of the table, and pulled her up, so she was standing. I looked deep into her eyes.

"This day, many, many years ago, was when we first confessed our love for each other." I informed her.

Shegave an expression that looked as if she was racking her brains for a confirmation. I went on. "Ever since that day, we'vebeen through a lot. Good.Bad. Together.Apart." I took a breath. "And now, Bella, Iask to spend the next infinity plus one days with you."

I kneeled down on one knee, taking the velvet box out of my pocket.This was it. I looked at Bella, who stood frozen, her jaw dropped. "Isabella Marie Swan,will you marry me?" 

She still stood there, shocked. I,absolutelyfrightened,waited for her to come out of her shocked state, to answer me. After what felt likeforever, I saw her, very slightly, nod her head.

"What was that?"I asked, taking the ring out of the box, slipping it onto her finger. 

"YES!" She almost yelled out.

I laughed, and wrapped my arms around her, and she gave mea long, and sweet kiss. After webrokeapart, shetook the time to study the ring. It was pretty simple ring, with three round cut diamonds, one large one in the middle, and two smaller ones on the sides.

Shesmiled. "Ready to go home, love?" She nodded, and I asked for the check.Ipaid, andleft the restaurant, holding myfiancée's hand.

* * *

YAY.

Epilogue Due: Tuesday, March 25, 2008.


	12. BPOV The Charm Bracelet With 12 Charms

**Within me, I hold the ending of Missing You!  
Review, my loves.  
Oh, and for those who haven't, check out my amazing oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: Do I NEED to repeat myself? I own nothing!**

* * *

"AAAALICE!" I yelled as loud as possible, which was very, very loud, for a human a football field away. So imagine how it would've been with a vampire with super hearing, standing a few feet away.

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie all cringed.

I heard a voice, which sounded a lot like Emmett yelling, "Shut up, Bella!"

Esme stood beside me. "What's the matter, dear?"

"What's the matter? I'm getting married in less than two hours!"

She laughed. "I thought brides didn't reach this level nervousness until about 10 minutes before the wedding?"

Oh yeah. It's my wedding day. June 20th, 2057. The date look familiar? It's also Edward's 156th birthday. He's old.

We're all back in Forks, in their house, on a very sunny day.

No, we're not going to be living here. I heard a lot of our classmates still lived here.

But I didn't want my wedding any place else. Edward agreed. So here I am, sitting in Alice's bedroom, in my wedding gown, freaking out. Alice and Rosalie were doing last minute changes to my make-up and hair. I don't see why, it was already perfect.

Just like the rest of the wedding. Something will go wrong. It always does.

Rosalie and Alice stepped back, admiring their work.

"Okay, now that all this is done, all of us Cullens and Hales have something to give you," Rosalie announced.

"All your makeup is waterproof, so you can cry your little venom tears!" Alice added, as she and Esme left the room, leaving me with Rosalie.

She smiled, got a narrow box from Alice's dresser, and handed it to me. I opened it, ro find a bare, silver charm bracelet. I looked up at her confused, as she took out a small object from her pocket, holding it in her hand.

"We all know you hate recieving presents, so instead of getting you something elaborate, we all got you little charms, to show what you mean to us, things that remind us of you, or anything else that we think has amazing representation," she explained. Rosalie opened her hand, revealing two small charms, one with small and colorful flowers, another with a yellow sun. She hung the two onto the bracelet.

"Both are in representation of yours and Edward's meadow. The flowers for the colorful wildflowers scattered throughout it. The sun shows that that was where Edward first showed you how our skin reacts to the sun. And, I know how you love seeing him sparkle."

I laughed, and hugged her tightly. "Thank you!" I said. "They're beautiful."

She nodded. "I think it's Alice's turn. She'll kill me if I don't let her have a turn in the next few seconds."

The door flew open, to reveal a pixie. "You know it!" She said grinning, as Rosalie left the room.

I put the bracelet on, and Alice added two more charms. A shopping bag, and music note. "I find their representations very obvious, but meaningful. In a way. The shopping bag is for how you put up with my love for shopping, and dragging you to stores you don't want to go into. The musical note is for your love for music, and for your amazing signing talent."

I smiled and gave her a hug, thanking her. She soon left the room, and Esme entered.

We took a seat on the bed, and placed a tiny frame, with a very, very small picture of the family. I looked closely, and saw it was picture of us being silly in their backyard, back in Vancouver. I smiled at that. "This one is family, how you were the one to hold the happiness in this family together." The other one she placed on the was a bit weird. It was two more of the circle links, like the ones the bracelet consisted of, linked together. "This one was meant for humans. But the representation was what I liked about it. It means that until the two break apart, you and Edward will be together." She was right.

I hugged her, tears threatning to leak out. "I love the representation. Thank you so much!"

She hugged me back. "I love you dear. As a mother soon-to-be mother-in-law, I feel the need to telly ou to take care of my son. But I know you'll do that, whatever may come."

I nodded and gave her a smile, before she left. I saw Emmett coming in.

"Hey Tiny!" He called, using his nickname for me.

"I love how Alice is way tinier than I am, and I'M Tiny." I huffed.

"Have you seen what the pixie girl can do?!"

I laughed at him, before he took out the charms out of his jacket pocket. He placed them onto the bracelet, before I saw them. When his huge hands uncovered the bracelet, I pulled my wrist to my face, studying the charms. The first one was a mountain lion, and the second was a dumbell.

He laughed. "The lion is a bit obvious. It's for Eddie, and his love for them." I smiled, and nodded. "The dumbell is for when we first met you you were a tiny human, another reason for the nickname, and how you could barely carry a few books without dropping them, and now, you could probably carry ME across a football field."

I laughed loudly, before he embraced me in one of his bear hugs. "Em...Can't...breathe...?" He released me.

"Oh, by the way, you look beautiful. Edward may actually faint at the sight of you."

I laughed and shooed him away, as Carlisle entered.

"Hey daddy!" I've been calling him that lately.

"Hello, my lovely daughter!" He said.

I, knowing what he was going to do, held me wrist out. He chuckled, before putting on his two charms. I laughed when I saw them. A cross, to represent the hospital, and an arm in a cast.

"I think you know what they're for," he said, winking.

I laughed, and nodded. He wrapped his arms around me. "You are an amazing girl, by dear daughter. You were the only person in the entire universe, that has ever made my son happy. Optimistic. Alive!"

I smiled and nodded. "You two will most definately have an amazing future." He unwrapped his arms from around me.

"Now, dear. Your wedding is in 5 minutes." I looked at my watch. HOLY CRAP!

"Jasper will be here, to give you your charms, and then it's off to your wedding you go!" He gave me a kiss on the forehead, before he left.

Seconds later, Jasper appeared.

We had developed an amazing brother/sister relationship over the last few months, and I asked him to walk me down the aisle.

That, and Edward had already got Emmett to be his best man.

"Hey little sis," He greeted me.

"He big bro!" I said, hugging him.

He laughed, as I held out my wrist, waiting for his 2 charms.

He placed them onto the already full bracelet, and showed me. One was a 3 charms connected to each other. The first had '1987' on it, the second, a dash, and the last an ellipsis (...). The second charm was a happy face.

I looked at him, waiting for an explanation. "The first charm explains your forever. That you lived from 1987, until the end of time. The second charm shows what happens to our family whenever you're around. Most of us try not to show it, but we were all concerned about Edward's being from before you two met, and after he left. He was awful to be around. But whenever you were with him, we couldn't help but have smiles plastered on our faces."

I smiled, tears blurring my vision, and gave him a tight hug. Like the ones Emmett gave me.

Jasper laughed, and hugged me.

After a few minutes, he whispered into my ear, "Come on little sis, Edward's waiting for you outside."

I nodded, and he led me to the backyard, where Edward and I were to be bonded closer together than ever.

* * *

**Press the cool periwinkle button. It's what all the cool kids are doing.  
PEERPRESSUREPEERPRESSURE!**

Sequel: Thursday, March 27, 2008.

**I have yet to type that out. It'll most likely be updated Wednesdays, but we'll see.**


	13. Really Important AN

Hey loves!

Okay, I KNOW I said that I would have the sequel up a while ago, and I haven't.

My poll results, by the way, voted for me to have this sequel as my first priority.

And I am ABSOLUTELY sorry, but that isn't possible at the moment, since I already started my other story.

It's also getting really hard, with Bella all famous and all, for me to go on with my chosen plot, to write the sequel.

So what I was thinking was... a trilogy of sorts. My sequel for this would be like, their new CD and all, and then the third and last part would be like, my original plot.

Now, I can't promise the third part to ever be written, but DEFINATELY the second. I just don't know when.

I've written the beginning, but it's not too long. The story won't be very long either.

I haven't been updating Our Love, Our Summer either.

School's been crazy, because my teachers are trying to cram in as many units in math, science, geography and history.

I haven't been trying to write that on paper, but I'll try that tonight.

I have little ideas on that, except for the ending. I have my ending for THAT all planned out.

So, you guys won't be getting an update from me until I get those chapters typed.

I'll try to get Out Love, Our Summer up by next week, but I'm not sure about my sequel for this.

Ciao for now!

Kaaaat.


	14. AN 2

**My even more important AN.**

**I honestly forgot what I said in my previous AN.**

**Anyway, MiYo had such a good response, but writing is really hard for me right now. I have ideas, but they just don't come out properly when written. But for MiYo, I have NO ideas. So, if you want a sequel soon, suggestions, s'il vous plait? I'm sure I mentioned before, I've tried writing it. Just did not work out well.**

**Another reason for this AN is, I HATE ANs in the middle of the story. Even sometimes when they're at the end. So, I have no excuses on why I haven't update. I've just been LAZY. It is not an understandable reason, it's kind of stupid. But I'll try to get a chapter or two up soon. Though, the next chapter may be two chapters in one. E and J's BFF Day, and Edward finding out about the ring, since I have no ideas for Jazzy and Emmy. **

**Also, I have an overused idea for a 4-shot, which I'm trying to write, but it's not flowing when I write. I'll try again, since I do my best writing at night.**

**So there are my few words, and I'll try to get OLOS done, and new stories up and running.**

**I'll love anyone who reads and reviews this with ideas!**

**love,**

**Kat.**

**PS. I've been wanting to fool around with online names lately. So I MAY change my username, and name that I ask you to call me by in the near future.**


End file.
